


Say it to me - Versione Italiana

by DevilsCabaret



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsCabaret/pseuds/DevilsCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor e Loki si sono sempre detestati ed odiati... ma forse questo odio che provavano nasconde qualcosa di più profondo e nascosto. Qualcosa che avevano sempre rifiutato di provare. Qualcosa che si erano sempre proibiti di provare l'uno per l'altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fight

**Author's Note:**

> Dato che da EFP questa fanfiction è stata cancellata perchè contiene una componente incestuosa (anche se non sono davvero fratelli), abbiamo rimediato uppandola qui. Buona Lettura!

**SAY IT TO ME**

_What if I wanted to break?_

"Andiamo! Dov'è finita tutta la tua forza!" Le grida di Loki riecheggiano per tutta la strada asfaltata davanti al vecchio deposito delle Stark Industries. Il buio era oramai sceso da qualche ora, ma i due dei continuavano a combattersi senza tregua sotto le poche stelle che quella notte brillavano nel cielo nero.

Il Mjolnir prese a roteare fra le mani del dio del tuono mentre una lucente sfera azzurra comparve in cima alla lancia d'oro del dio del caos. L'attacco sprigionò una luce tanto violenta da illuminare a giorno tutta la strada e il colpo, inevitabile e brutale, scaraventò i loro corpi lontano, contro il suolo, sul freddo e duro asfalto.

Il moro si rialzò immediatamente con il fiatone; nei suoi occhi si poteva vedere la stanchezza e il dolore ma l'espressione sul suo volto era carica di rabbia e frustrazione. Il biondo, ancora affannato, si sollevò lentamente sentendo una gelida risata salire dalla direzione in cui era caduto il suo avversario e giungere fino a lui.

_Laugh it all off in your face._

"Coraggio!" Loki parlava a fatica, ridendo e ansimando pesantemente. "...che aspetti a colpirmi! Avanti!"

Thor strinse le dita sul martello con più violenza cercando di rallentare il respiro. Era stremato, non aveva nessuna voglia di continuare a combattere, ma più guardava il suo avversario più sentiva l'irrefrenabile voglia di spaccargli la faccia.

_What would you do?_

Si misero a correre l'uno verso l'altro, l'uno contro l'altro, mentre le loro urla strazianti invadevano la notte.

_What if I fell to the floor?_

Dopo un assordante tonfo che fece crepare l'asfalto, si ritrovarono stesi sulla strada mentre le loro armi si colpivano stridendo con forza e creando splendenti scintille; ma l'urto fu troppo brutale e fece schizzare fuori dalla zona dello scontro il Mjolnir e la lancia, facendoli conficcare nel cemento a diversi metri dai due combattenti che continuarono comunque a colpirsi a mani nude.

"Adesso smettila..."

Loki, sdraiato a terra, si rifiutò di ascoltare e sferrò un pugno verso Thor, seduto a cavalcioni sopra di lui, tentando di colpirlo sul volto ma egli bloccò l'attacco prendendogli il polso e ributtandolo al suolo.  
L'asfalto emise un roco suono, come un rimbombo e improvvisamente cedette, facendoli crollare nel vuoto.

_Couldn't take all this anymore._

Con un brutale schianto, i due dei ricaddero, senza smettere di agitarsi, sul pavimento di una sala che pareva abbandonata, crepando le piastrelle sotto di loro.

"Basta..."

_What would you do?_

Thor afferrò entrambe la braccia di Loki sbattendolo violentemente con la schiena al suolo.  
Il moro non smetteva si muoversi nel tentativo di liberarsi e con uno sforzo bestiale sollevò la testa verso quella del dio del tuono, portando i loro visi a pochi centimetri di distanza.

"Sta fermo!"

"IO TI ODIO!"

_Kill, break me down, bury me._ _  
_   
Si gridarono in faccia e le urla disperate risuonarono in tutto il vecchio magazzino mentre i loro fiati affannati scandivano il ritmo nell'aria stantia della stanza.  
Rimasero immobili a guardarsi negli occhi, stanchi, arrabbiati ma scossi da un fremito inspiegabile.

Per un istante, quasi impercettibile, a Loki parve di vedere lo sguardo di Thor abbassarsi verso un altro punto del suo viso.  
Per un istante, quasi impercettibile, Thor si accorse che il suo sguardo si era involontariamente abbassato sulle labbra di Loki.

Lentamente, un silenzio pesante e intenso scese nella sala, spezzato solo dai respiri ansimanti che aumentavano ogni secondo di più.

_I am finished with you._

Sentirono qualcosa crescere dentro di loro.  
Qualcosa che avevano sempre nascosto.  
Qualcosa che non avevano mai avuto la forza di concedersi o il coraggio di provare, l'uno per l'altro.

_What if I wanted to fight?_

Poi, in un istante, senza che se ne rendessero conto, la distanza fra i loro volti era scomparsa e le loro labbra si accarezzavano e mordevano con impeto e passione.

_Beg for the rest of my life._

Un calore bruciante divampò dai loro corpi che iniziarono a sfiorarsi con fervente bramosia.

_What would you do?_

D'un tratto, Thor afferrò Loki per il collo della maglia e, tenendo unite le loro bocche tanto da farsi male, lo sollevò da terra finchè non si trovarono in ginocchio.  
Con uno strattone gli sfilò la giacca dalle spalle facendola scivolare giù dalla schiena ma fermandola all'altezza dei gomiti e bloccandogli le braccia contro il busto per impedirgli qualunque movimento.

_You say you wanted more._

Si staccò da quel bacio violento e lentamente percorse, sfiorando e delineando con le labbra, il contorno della mandibola del moro; poi passò sul collo, dandogli dei leggeri morsi e facendogli sfuggire dei piccoli sussulti.

"...Io ti odio..."

Thor in preda ad un attimo di foga gli strappò via giacca e maglietta e lo risbattè per terra.

_What are you waiting for?_

Scese pian piano con la bocca lungo tutto il corpo di Loki seguendo il movimento dei suoi respiri e arrivò appena sopra il bordo dei pantaloni neri.  
Con uno strattone glieli tolse e ripetè l'azione con gli stivali, gettandoli poi ad un lato della stanza.  
Il moro provò a sollevare la testa per tentare di vedere il viso di Thor ma sentì la sua mano, forte e decisa, afferrarlo alla base del collo e ributtarlo giù, tenendolo fermo.

_I'm not running from you._

"...ti od..." Appena sentì le labbra del biondo sfiorare il suo corpo, istintivamente Loki, con un singhiozzo, gli afferrò i lunghi capelli e lo trascinò di nuovo vicino a sè, riportando i loro visi uno sull'altro.  
Provò con energia a muovere da un lato il corpo di Thor ma egli si oppose alla spinta sorridendo per qualche secondo, poi si lasciò condurre dalle braccia del moro fino ad arrivare con la schiena contro il freddo pavimento.

_Kill, break me down, bury me._

Loki portò le mani direttamente all'estremità dei pantaloni del dio del tuono abbassandoglieli quanto bastava per permettergli di toglierseli da solo, insieme agli stivali.  
Scivolò con i palmi lungo la corazza che ricopriva le sue braccia e, infilando le dita sotto i ganci del mantello, glielo staccò brutalmente dalle spalle.

_I am finished with you._

Poggiò le mani sui dischi di metallo dell'armatura situati sul petto del biondo e lentamente, come un felino con la sua preda, si chinò su di lui arrivando a far toccare i loro nasi e a lasciare pochi centimetri fra le loro labbra.  
"...levatela..." Loki sussurrò quell'ordine con visibile desiderio avvicinando ancora di più la sua bocca a quella di Thor.

_Look in my eyes..._

Senza smettere di guardare gli occhi chiari e magnetici del moro, il dio del tuono si sollevò lentamente fino a trovarsi seduto, mantenendo quella impercettibile distanza fra i loro volti.

"...chiedimelo per favore..."

Il dio del caos sorrise leggermente e con un lento e sensuale movimento, passò la punta della lingua sulle labbra di Thor tornando poi a guardarlo negli occhi.

_You're killing me._

Con un paio di rapide mosse, il biondo si staccò l'armatura dalle braccia e dal petto restando nudo; poi, afferrò con foga gli scuri capelli di Loki e, tirandogli la testa accanto alla sua, ricominciò a baciargli e mordergli il collo.

_All I wanted was you..._ _  
_   
Il dio del caos si avvinghiò con le braccia al corpo di Thor piantandogli le unghie nella schiena e lasciandosi scappare un gemito seguito da una lieve risata.  
Il biondo si bloccò di colpo e chiuse gli occhi, emettendo un soffocato rantolo per il dolore, come il ruggito di un leone.

_I tried to be someone else._

Sopraffatto dall'eccitazione, gettò uno sguardo ardente verso Loki, lo afferrò per le braccia e lo travolse sbattendolo pancia a terra, sotto di lui.

_But nothing seemed to change._

Passò le mani lungo tutta la schiena del moro e, stendendosi lentamente sopra di lui, portò la sua bocca a sfiorargli l'orecchio.

_I know now, this is who I really am inside._

In quel momento, Thor desiderava ardentemente guardare gli occhi di Loki.  
"Dimmi che mi odi..."

_Falling from myself..._

"...Io ti odio..."  
In quel momento, Loki desiderava disperatamente le labbra di Thor.

_Falling for a chance._

Le loro voci erano profondi e passionali sussurri, accompagnati solo dai loro veementi respiri che crescevano ogni momento di più.  
Thor infilò le mani sotto il corpo del dio del caos e arrivando sul suo petto, si avvinghiò a lui stringendolo con bruciante ardore. "...dimmelo di nuovo..."

_I know now, this is who I really am..._

** **C'è una fiamma dentro ognuno di noi...** **

"...t-ti od..." Improvvisamente Loki si sentì spezzare il fiato, serrò gli occhi e premendo la sua fronte contro il pavimento, strinse con violenza i pugni.

Il biondo si fece sfuggire un singhiozzo e chiudendo anch'egli gli occhi, strinse con più forza il corpo del moro contro di sè, sentendo il suo cuore battere senza controllo.

_Kill, break me down, bury me._

** **...la fiamma della passione.** **

I loro fiati sembrarono fondersi in un unico respiro che iniziò ad accelerare insieme con il loro ritmo.  
Thor affondò il volto negli scuri capelli del dio del caos e, togliendo una mano da sotto il suo ventre, la sbattè con foga contro il pavimento, accanto alla sua.

_I am finished with you..._

** **Se la freniamo completamente rinchiudendola in una prigione d'odio prima o poi ella riuscirà ad uscire e a prendere fuoco incenerendo il nostro cuore.** **

Lentamente il dolore svanì e tutto ciò che rimase fu il solo piacere.  
Dei soffocati gemiti scivolarono dalla bocca del moro mentre i respiri del biondo si facevano sempre più veloci e intensi sul suo collo.

_Look in my eyes..._

** **Ma se noi la lasciamo libera, anche solo per poco tempo, essa si espanderà trovando un'altra fiamma identica a lei.** **

Loki riaprì gli occhi sollevando e inclinando il volto di lato fino a sentire le labbra di Thor sfiorargli la guancia.

_You're killing me._

** **E l'amore le unirà facendole vivere e bruciare insieme in eterno.** **

In un istante, si sentirono percorrere da un brivido e con un ultimo spasmo, i loro corpi si bloccarono ancora stretti l'uno sull'altro.  
Loki inarcò la schiena verso il pavimento sentendosi mancare il respiro e con violenza, artigliò la mano di Thor con la propria, sentendo il suo robusto petto premere contro le sue spalle.

_All I wanted was you._

Rimasero immobili, ansimando faticosamente per qualche secondo poi, lentamente si rilassarono tornando a sdraiarsi a terra.

_Come, break me down._

Loki fece un profondo respiro, mollò la presa sulla mano del dio del tuono e delicatamente si voltò cerando di uscire da sotto il suo corpo.  
Ma, appena la sua schiena colpì il suolo, si ritrovò Thor addosso, con il viso appoggiato sul petto e le braccia avvolte intorno alla sua vita.

_What if I wanted to break...?_

"Lo sai che non cambierà nulla...e che domani tornerà tutto com'era, vero?"Il dio del caos parlò tranquillamente scostandosi i neri capelli tutti spettinati dalla fronte sudata e cercando di riportare alla normalità i battiti del suo cuore mentre con lo sguardo fissava dall'alto il volto dell'uomo steso su di lui.

"...lo so..." Il biondo rispose con serenità, quasi divertito, mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano e la stretta intorno al corpo del moro aumentava leggermente. "...ma non è ancora domani..."

Loki scosse delicatamente la testa portando le sue dita a giocare con i capelli dorati ed arruffati che cadevano sul viso del dio del tuono.  
Dopo qualche minuto la voce profonda di Thor, oramai quasi allo stremo delle forze, lo fece bloccare. "Puoi odiarmi quanto vuoi..." Quelle parole lo ammutolirono, lasciandolo senza fiato. Rimase fermo, senza dire nulla fino a quando non si accorse che i respiri del biondo si stavano facendo sempre più lenti e la stretta sul suo ventre si stava allentando.  
Un sorriso gli apparve sul volto mentre le sue dita tornavano ad accarezzare i capelli di Thor. "...ma io non smetterò mai di amarti... ma-i..."  
Con l'altra mano afferrò un lembo del mantello rosso accanto alla schiena del biondo, oramai addormentato, e lo rigirò avvolgendo i loro corpi, mentre il suo sguardo si spostava ad osservare il cielo attraverso la voragine che avevano lasciato sopra le loro teste.  
In quel momento, le stelle gli sembrarono più splendenti di come le avesse mai viste.  
Chiuse gli occhi facendo un profondo respiro.

_What if I..._

"...lo so..."

* * *

** **Canzone: 30 second to mars - The Kill** **

**Ecco la nostra prima rossa su Thor e Loki! speriamo davvero vi sia piaciuta ed attendiamo con ansia le vostre recensioni! Ed ora, visto che c'è un minimo di umorismo in ogni nostra fic, vi allieteremo con un finale humor che spero farà ridere voi come ha fatto ridere noi quando lo abbiamo pensato.  
Un bacio**

** **Cabaret del Diavolo** **


	2. 7:30 am

** **SAY IT TO ME** **

__7:30 am_ _

"...e non mi interessano le vostre scuse! Dovete trovarlo e portarlo qui!" La voce dell'agente Coulson risuonava dall'altro capo del palmare di Tony Stark, arrabbiata e nervosa. "... e cosa vorrebbe dire che non trovate Thor?"

"Non conosciamo la sua attuale ubicazione."

"...non è divertente."

"Ha cominciato lei..." Il proprietario delle Industries camminava a passo deciso verso l'ingresso del magazzino adibito ai vecchi computer con il cellulare a trenta centimetri dall'orecchio per non rimanere assordato dalle urla che oramai arrivavano dall'agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Si infilò fra i denti il biscotto che aveva in mano e aprì la porta di ferro.

"...vedete di ritrovarli! E in fretta!"

Entrò nella sala richiudendo l'uscio con un colpo d'anca e voltando lo sguardo verso il centro della stanza si fermò istantaneamente.

"...dovete piantarla di rilasciare in libertà quello psicopatico di Loki..."

Sul tetto del magazzino, Tony riusciva ad intravedere da dietro le montagne di macchinari in disuso accatastate per tutta la sala, un foro di considerevoli dimensioni. Accigliato, afferrò il biscotto, ne staccò un morso e masticandolo lentamente si diresse verso il buco mentre la voce di Coulson continuava a gracchiare al telefono. Jarvis aveva rilevato un'intrusione nel magazzino la notte precedente ma di sicuro il proprietario delle Stark Industries non si aspettava di trovare una voragine di proporzioni apocalittiche che squarciava il soffitto del suo edificio.

"...ma soprattutto non voglio più sentire che ve lo siete fatto scappare perché la signorina principessa del tuono..."

Superò i rottami in pochi passi portandosi nuovamente il dolcetto verso le labbra.

"...si è fatta prendere dalla tenerezza e invece di arrestarlo ci ha passato la nottata a ricordare i vecchi tempi!"

Si bloccò, pietrificato, con il biscotto a mezz'aria, la bocca socchiusa e un'espressione decisamente stupita sul volto. Rimase immobile per quasi un minuto sbattendo le palpebre più e più volte e ascoltando il ritmico russare che risuonava nella stanza.

"...Stark?"

La voce dell'agente lo riportò alla realtà. Si girò completamente verso la porta, fece un rapido colpo di tosse e si riattaccò il palmare all'orecchio. "Coulson, devo andare c'è stata ehm..." Gettò uno sguardo alle sue spalle incerto sul modo in cui definire ciò che aveva appena visto.

"Cosa Stark?"

"...diciamo che...è stato steso un trattato di pace nel mio magazzino. Arrivederci. Care cose."

"Eh? Ma cosa diavolo...Stark? Sta-"

Tony spense la chiamata senza preoccuparsi dell'agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D., si voltò e riprese lentamente a camminare infilandosi in bocca tutto il suo biscotto. A meno di un metro da lui, sotto il suo mantello rosso, Thor e Loki erano stesi nudi sul pavimento, profondamente addormentati. Il dio del tuono poggiava la testa sul petto del moro cingendogli la vita con le braccia, mentre lui aveva le dita intrecciate nei suoi lunghi e spettinati capelli biondi. Il proprietario delle Stark Industries si fermò facendo un profondo respiro e, sollevando le sopracciglia, si guardò intorno perlustrando attentamente tutta la stanza.

Nessuno.

Con un agile movimento, ribaltò il palmare in orizzontale e lo aprì con uno scatto, tenendolo fra le mani e puntandolo verso i due dei.

"Una per me..."

Sussurrò mentre un rapido lampo chiaro illuminò i loro corpi sdraiati al suolo.

"...una per Steve..."

Il flash bianco si riaccese appena il suo dito schiacciò il bottone in cima al cellulare.

"...e una...per chi so io..."

Tony bisbigliò di nuovo e il bagliore si ripeté un'ultima volta, poi l'uomo richiuse il telefono arricciando il naso per via della polvere del magazzino e si allontanò dirigendosi verso l'uscita. Riaprì la porta cercando di non fare il minimo rumore e uscì dal magazzino con stampato sul volto un sorriso incredibilmente soddisfatto.


	3. 8:00 am

_ **SAY IT TO ME** _

__8.00 am_ _

"Vuoi del caffè?" Bruce Banner si sporse con la caffettiera fumante, offrendosi di servirla, verso Natasha che accettò con un delicato cenno del capo sollevando la tazza. I Vendicatori erano seduti tutti insieme a tavola intenti a consumare la colazione. Da qualche giorno, Nick Fury aveva richiesto ai membri del suo team più collaborazione e spirito di squadra e, come soluzione, il proprietario delle Stark Industries aveva proposto di tentare una convivenza nella sua casa sfruttata per lavoro, sopra al suo vecchio magazzino. Tutti avevano accettato; chi più seccato, Hawkeye, chi con acceso entusiasmo, Capitan America.

"Questi cosi sono terribili, non so come facciano i bambini a mangiarli!" Tony, davanti ad una ciotola, rimescolava energicamente il suo caffè sgranocchiando quelli che parevano essere cereali, reggendo fra le mani la colorata confezione. La voltò e il suo sguardo cadde sul disegno che decorava la scatola: un sorridente volto mascherato, a lui molto conosciuto, e uno scudo rosso, blu e bianco con tanto di stella centrale. La sua mandibola si bloccò lasciandogli la bocca semiaperta mentre i suoi occhi si spostavano lentamente sull'uomo seduto alla sua sinistra. Ancora in pigiama, spettinato e con sguardo tenero, Steve stava soffiando con eleganza sulla sua tazza reggendola con entrambe le mani quando, sentendosi osservato, spostò lo sguardo e sollevando le sopracciglia, tirò le labbra in un innocente sorriso.

"Che c'è?"

Tony scosse la testa e alzando gli occhi al cielo ripose la scatola al centro del tavolo. "Dopo facciamo due chiacchiere sul senso di immagine pubblicitaria Cap..."

Steve rimase sconcertato per qualche secondo, non capendo completamente il significato delle parole dell'amico, ma appena prima che potesse rispondergli la porta della cucina si aprì e una figura apparve sulla soglia. Spostarono l'attenzione sull'uscio ma bastò un'occhiata per far sgranare gli occhi di tutti, lasciandoli a bocca aperta.  
Tranne Tony, che continuò tranquillamente la sua routine mattutina, sorseggiando il suo caffè e leggendo il giornale reggendolo con l'altra mano.  
Sulla porta, Loki, fissò per qualche secondo i presenti prima di entrare nella stanza. Aveva i capelli scompigliati con una serie di ciuffi neri che gli cadeva sulla fronte e il viso segnato da un'espressione serena e appagata. Ma la cosa che più colpì i presenti fu l'unico indumento che il dio indossava: il pesante, lungo, rosso mantello che aveva legato in vita lasciando leggermente visibile il segno delle anche. Loki camminava dritto verso il frigorifero senza badare agli sguardi attoniti e increduli che lo seguivano inarrestabili. Arrivò all'obiettivo in pochi passi, sempre reggendo con una mano il mantello per non farlo cadere, aprì lo sportello e si mise a scrutare all'interno. Dal suo posto, Tony, senza smettere di guardare il giornale, posò la tazza di caffè, infilò una mano in tasca e ne estrasse il telefono. Il dio del caos prese una bottiglia di succo e se la mise sotto un braccio per poi continuare a guardare tra gli scomparti ghiacciati.  
Il proprietario delle Stark Industries sollevò il cellulare aprendolo agilmente e puntandolo dritto verso l'uomo davanti al frigo.

"...questa è per me..." Tony sussurrò facendo scattare il flash una...

"...e questa è per chi so io..." ...e due volte per poi poggiare il telefono sul tavolo, continuando a masticare cereali zuccherati e sfogliando la pagina del quotidiano mentre i suoi compagni fissavano a bocca aperta lo spettacolo davanti ai loro occhi.

D'un tratto, Loki diede un rapido sguardo intorno a sé, afferrò un sacchetto appoggiato accanto ai fornelli e iniziò a riempirlo di cibo prendendolo dal frigorifero. I Vendicatori cominciarono a scambiarsi occhiate dubbiose e sconcertate senza avere la minima idea di cosa fare o come comportarsi in quella situazione inverosimile. Tutti gettarono uno sguardo verso Tony tentando di attirare la sua attenzione per capire il motivo della sua incredibile tranquillità nonostante il nemico che fino a qualche ora prima stavano cercando di arrestare ora girava seminudo per la sua cucina. Ma nessuna reazione pareva arrivare dal proprietario delle Stark Industries, solo il rumore scricchiolante dei cereali che stava masticando. Finito il suo rifornimento per la colazione di Thor, Loki sollevò il sacchetto, ora pieno quasi fino all'orlo, chiuse il frigo con un colpo d'anca e reggendo il mantello come meglio poteva, si voltò, tornando a camminare verso la porta da cui era entrato. Uscì tranquillamente, richiudendo la porta e lasciando la cucina in un silenzio attonito e imbarazzante.  
Con una lentezza scenica, tutti i Vendicatori, gli occhi sempre più sgranati, si voltarono contemporaneamente verso Tony.

"Ma che..." La voce di Steve era incredula e il suo sguardo, ora puntato sull'amico, era decisamente sconcertato. Il proprietario delle Stark Industries afferrò la sua tazza dando una rumorosa sorsata al caffè e passandosi la lingua sulle labbra si voltò verso Capitan America il cui volto pareva essersi pietrificato in un'espressione ebete e sconvolta. Stark lo scrutò per qualche secondo, poi gli spinse il telefono accanto facendolo scivolare sul tavolo e premendo un paio di tasti, fece illuminare lo schermo sull'immagine che desiderava. Steve abbassò lo sguardo sul cellulare e dopo un istante, i suoi occhi sembrarono spalancarsi ancora di più.

"Ma..."

"Si..."

Un sorriso segnò rapidamente le labbra di Tony che tornò a portarsi la tazza alla bocca prima di dare un'altra rumorosa sorsata.

"Hanno fatto pace!"


	4. 8:10am

_ **SAY IT TO ME** _

__8.10 am_ _

"...e adesso come dovremmo comportarci scusa?" La parole di Hawkeye suonavano irritate ma segnate da un tono di sincera preoccupazione. "Lo lasciamo libero di girare come se nulla fosse?"

Tony, agitando le mani a mezz'aria, tentava di calmare il caos di voci che si era scatenato a tavola con tutti i Vendicatori.

Tranne Steve.

L'uomo era rimasto immobile con un sopracciglio sollevato a fissare il palmare del proprietario delle Industries ancora illuminato sul tavolo.

"Signori. Signori!" Stark, con un secco gesto della mano, riuscì a far tacere i suoi compagni che pian piano si acquietarono. "Analizziamo la situazione. Se le cose continuano in questo modo possiamo stare tranquilli che Loki non ci darà più problemi, anzi, potrebbe rivelarsi un prezioso alleato, non credi, Steve?"

Tony voltò la testa verso l'amico che non accennò minimamente a spostare lo sguardo dal cellulare ma si limitò ad annuire con lenti cenni del capo. Annuire, poi negare...poi annuire di nuovo. Senza nessun senso logico.

"...si...comunque..." Il proprietario delle Industries tornò a rivolgersi ai suoi compagni. "Non dovete preoccuparvi, sono sicuro che..."

Un miscuglio di urla sommerse Stark che indietreggiò poggiando la schiena alla sedia senza avere alcuna possibilità di replicare. Improvvisamente con un tonfo sordo la porta della cucina si spalancò e Thor, nudo, spettinato, nudo, arrabbiato e completamente nudo comparve sulla soglia. 

La stanza cadde in un silenzio assoluto, spezzato solo dai ruggiti del dio del tuono su cui ora tutti avevano spostato lo sguardo. I suoi occhi glaciali scrutarono i Vendicatori uno alla volta fino a fermarsi sul volto di Tony, leggermente allarmato. Vide il dio dirigersi verso di lui con passo deciso e istintivamente avvinghiò il telefono sul tavolo e se lo strinse al petto. Thor non accennò a fermarsi, allungò un braccio ringhiando e afferrò il cellulare tirandolo verso di sé. Il duello per le foto scabrose della notte appena passata durò qualche secondo finché il dio del tuono non strappò il palmare dalle mani di Stark che, con un gemito tutt'altro che mascolino, se lo vide portare via delle mani. Fissandolo nelle palle degli occhi, ancora pervaso da un insano furore ma quasi sadicamente, Thor polverizzò il telefono davanti alla faccia del suo proprietario riducendolo ad un grumo di cip e placchette metalliche e scaraventandolo poi a terra, accanto ai piedi di Tony, sconvolto e sull'orlo della disperazione. Il dio del tuono rimase concentrato sul proprietario delle Industries e, dopo aver stretto le palpebre ruggendo un'ultima volta, si girò tornando verso la porta sotto gli sguardi ancora basiti dei suoi compagni. 

Fu solo allora che tutti notarono sulla schiena del dio dei lunghi segni rossi, come le unghiate di un grosso gatto. L'unico ad azzardarsi a lasciarsi scappare delle parole fu Clint, che con gli occhi puntati sui purpurei sfregi sgranò gli occhi.

"...selvaggio il morettino..."

Thor si bloccò appena prima dell'uscita e per una frazione di secondo, Hawkeye si vide scorrere tutta la sua vita davanti agli occhi. Il dio del tuono voltò nuovamente la testa verso il tavolo con uno scatto, facendo ondeggiare i suoi voluminosi capelli.

Nessuno si azzardò a muoversi o a respirare.

Specialmente Clint.

Lo sguardo del biondo era puntato sulla colorata scatola di cereali poggiata davanti alla tazza di Tony che ancora fissava i resti del suo palmare frantumato al suolo. Thor si diresse verso il tavolo, afferrò la confezione e con un ringhio, se la tirò al petto dirigendosi verso la porta e uscendo sbattendola con violenza. Il silenzio fu immediatamente spezzato da Hawkeye che, deglutendo rumorosamente, si rilassò poggiandosi al muro. Subito dopo, tutti in presenti, si sentirono in dovere di commentare l'accaduto.

"...era completamente nudo..."

"Grazie Steve, non ce n'eravamo accorti!"

"...i miei contatti..."

"Alla faccia del martello..."

"Non è importante la dimensione del martello Clint, ma come batti i chiodi..."

"...i miei documenti..."

"A giudicare dalla faccia del morettino direi che li batte bene..."

"Ragazzi... io il motivo ce l'ho... ma perchè  _ voi _  stavate guardando lì?"

"...le foto!"

Tony raccolse il cadavere del suo telefono da terra come fosse un prezioso gioiello fragile e delicatamente lo poggiò sul tavolo iniziando ad accarezzarlo, singhiozzando silenziosamente. Tutti spostarono la loro attenzione sul proprietario delle Industries, leggermente divertiti. Tranne Steve, che premurosamente gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla sfoggiando un sorriso dispiaciuto.

"Dai...dopo tutto...tutti i tuoi dati li registra Jarvis, no?"

L'uomo si bloccò.

Spalancò gli occhi spostandoli verso un punto indefinito davanti a lui.

"Jarvis?" La voce di Tony, fremente, si rivolse al suo computer mentre il suo sguardo si piantava sulla porta chiusa da cui era appena uscito il dio del tuono.

"Si, signore?"

Il sistema elettronico rispose con tono gentile. Il proprietario delle Industries fece una lunga pausa prima di riprendere a parlare.

"Le telecamere di sicurezza del magazzino 3 erano accese la notte scorsa?"

"Certo signore, ho il video in memoria. Vuole che glielo mostri?"

Con un lento movimento, Tony si riappoggiò allo schienale della sedia incrociando le braccia.

"Dopo..."

Un sorriso goduto...

"Prima fanne una copia..."

...diabolico...

"...rinominalo - _ Li abbiamo trovati _ -..."

...al limite del sadismo comparve sulle sue labbra.

"...e mandalo a Coulson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speriamo i tre finali vi siano piaciuti! Noi ci siamo divertite tantissimo ad immaginarceli! Le facce di Tony come le abbiamo noi nelle nostre teste sono IMPAGABILI! Abbiamo avuto qualche difficoltà con la scelta del titolo del video... Eravamo indecise tra -Li abbiamo trovati- -Principessina del tuono- e -Trattato di pace- ma alla fine abbiamo optato per il primo perchè ricordava la frase della da Coulson stesso nel film Thor quando trovano il martello... Bene! Saremmo moooolto felici di ricevere vostre recensioni! Ora vi salutiamo,   
> Un bacio
> 
> Cabaret del Diavolo


End file.
